Everybody Loves Franklin
by Jester Z
Summary: Franklin is selected in an experiment to see what life as a human with abnormal abilities would be like, as both the governor of Corneria and the governor of Utah both observe his behavior and the citizens' behavior towards Franklin. (Inspired by a previous fanfiction written by XxSanitariumxX)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day. It was the day that Franklin knew he would dread. He knew, the moment he set foot on that ship, he would be flown off to a totally alien planet. He slowly took the picture of Davon and Christian out of his pocket and took a glance at it before putting it back in his hoodie pocket. It was going to be cold up there, and he absolutely can't stand the cold. He was next in line to get on his private ship. He knew will be stuck on that thing for approximately three and a half days. As he got up and began walking towards the ship, he looked back at his mother and saw her face buried in her hands as she cried. Franklin felt a great deal of sympathy to see his mother like that. He saw his brothers patting her on the back as they try to relieve her to no avail, as she just cried louder every moment. "Franklin Chandeler, your flight has arrived," a voice said over the loudspeaker. His mother and brothers got up to say their goodbyes. "Bye, Franklin," Davon said before wrapping his arms around Franklin. "I hope you will be alright up there. It would be kind of cool if we could come with." Christian said "I've begged them over twenty times and got the same answer." Franklin said before giving Christian a hug. Finally, his mother came over and wrapped her arms tightly around Franklin, crying louder than before. "I love you sweetheart. Come back safely, and don't cause trouble up there. I want you to call me as often as you can. I love you, and I hope you have a safe trip." She said before bursting back into tears. He began to walk towards the ship where a Golden

Franklin was selected for a scientific experiment. It was the second part of an experiment where a human was sent to Corneria, and was observed for 3 months. This time, they sent a boy with abnormal superhuman abilities to be observed. "Great!" he yelled realizing his flash drive containing his pictures was left at home. He shut his computer off and slipped it back into his bag. He checked the time, and it read 9:37 PM. He yawned, and slipped into his bed. "Is there any way I can get the lights off?" He asked out loud. The light suddenly shut off leaving him in the soothing night time.

An alarm was set for abruptly 9:30 AM, almost 12 hours after he had fallen asleep the following night. He checked the calendar to see how many days left he had on the ship (Knowing full well how many were left.) *Just two more days and I can finally get this cruddy experiment over with.* He thought to himself as he turned on the television. He turned it on to find himself instantaneously sucked into a shopping channel, featuring a diamond ring that had a cost of $284.73. After 4 minutes of soullessly staring at the television, he began to scroll the channels searching for something decent to watch. After continuously scrolling through the channels finding nothing, he got up and began searching the cupboards for something to eat for breakfast. It was jam packed with a bunch of munchies, cereals, dinners, all sorts of things he liked. I browsed the selection of items, until realizing his mom packed him a cinnamon roll she had baked for him for the trip. He scurried over to his bag and began rummaging through looking for the plastic Tupperware it was being stored in. He pulled out the intact red plastic container, holding a frosted cinnamon roll. He was surprised to feel, it was still warm. Then he realized he may have not shut down his computer all the way.

He began to search his bag after he took the first bite of his cinnamon roll, and found that his computer was still on. He opened it and checked the battery percentage. A good 13% remained. Just enough time to plug it in before it dies. He checked his front pocket, and pulled out the cord to his computer, and plugged it in to the nearest outlet. He sat himself on his bed, and logged into his email account. 3 new messages were sitting in his inbox, all from today. He found one from Davon, one from Christian, and one from the Cornerian Governor. He opened it, and began to read. "Hi, Franklin! You don't know how lonely it's gotten since you left. I am absolutely dying of boredom. I hope you get on Skype soon. Don't cause any trouble down there please. Love ~Davon~" He smiled as he dragged it to his favorites. Next he opened up the letter from Christian. He began to read "Dear Frankie, I wish you were down here to be able to celebrate Halloween with us. I truly wish you weren't selected, and Davon and I really miss you. Please Skype us soon. Love ~Chris~" He smiled, with a tear running down his face as he began to drag that one to his favorites as well. Next, he opened the one from the Governor. It read "Dear Franklin, We are pleased that you chose to participate in the second half of this experiment. You will be flown down here to Corneria for 3 months. We will provide money, clothing, food, shelter, and an educational plan. You will be attending Roswell High for the 1st 3 months of your ninth grade year. Please note that any and all illegal activities performed down here, will count towards your citizen record back at earth as well. We doubt you will be any trouble at all. If you fail to abide by any of the laws in Corneria, you will be sent back to earth, and will face punishment. If you happen to need any assistance, please contact us by the email address listed above. We are looking forward to your arrival, and we will see you in two days. He frowned a little bit before shutting his computer down for a while, and began to lie down with the television on muted volume before falling asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Franklin entered the hotel tightly as clutching his bags, and being greeted with lots of intrigued expressions on people's face. He just tried to ignore them as he walked towards the counter. He met with an anthropomorphic female eagle at the counter. " It was 7:26 AM. The ship was appointed to land at 7:30 AM. He looked out the window, and saw a big city hurling towards the ship. Franklin was already packed tight and ready to exit the ship. "Franklin Chandeler, you have reached your stop. Please exit the ship immediately." The robot lady said. The door swung open, and Franklin walked slowly off the ship as he felt a blast of sunlight hit his face. "Are you Franklin Chandeler?" a Deep voiced anthropomorphic Golden Labrador asked when Franklin stepped off the ship. "Yes, sir. I am." "Follow me." The Lab commanded. He led Franklin to a luxurious taxi, with a black cat standing right at the passenger's door. "Hello, you must be Franklin." The cat said as Franklin approached the taxi. "Yes, I am." He replied. The Chauffer took Franklin's things and set the in the back seat. Franklin just climbed into the back seat without saying anything. The Chauffer finally broke the silence by asking: "So how do you like the looks of our city so far?" "It looks okay. Not much to complain about it." Franklin responded. The rest of the ride remained in absolute silence. About 20 minutes passed before they started pulling up in the hotel parking lot. He waited in the car for the chauffer to open his door. "Here you are good sir." The chauffer said while opening the door with Franklin's bags in his right hand. "Thank you very much." Franklin said accepting his bags from the chauffer. The chauffer got in the limousine, slowly pulled out of the lot and drove down the road.

Franklin decided to do some sight-seeing for a minute. He began down the left side of the street from the hotel, and turned down the second street, as the first street only consisted of just a mere suburban area. He saw many tall buildings, the streets were filled with cars racing down the road, and many people filled the sidewalks. Many windows for window shopping, eatery joints, and even a movie theater. *Rise of the Galaxy Heroes. Sounds interesting.* he thought to himself before he began continuing down the sidewalk. Some people even waved at Franklin and said hello. As Franklin responded the same way. After walking quite someway down the street, he realized it was getting dark, and he had school the following morning. So he started down the opposite direction of the street and went back to the hotel. More people waved and welcomed him to Corneria as Franklin reacted in a similar manor. About 15 minutes after non-stop walking down the street, he finally reached the hotel and went to the door.

From your type of species, I can tell you are Franklin Chandeler." She said as she began tapping keys on the keyboard. "Yes. I am." He replied. "Here is your key, and have a wonderful stay." She said very enthusiastically before Franklin walked off, responding with a smile back at her. His room was located on the 36th floor. "Here I am." He said to himself as he inserted the key into the doorknob. Her opened the door to find: Bright tan carpet, very soft, a professionally decorated brick-red velvet couch, A 94 inch plasma screen HD TV, a table with real fruit at the center of the surface, the kitchen was had a black marble sink, a small chrome mini refrigerator, the bathroom was lined with beautiful black and white checkered ceramic tiles, a tub/shower, and all other regular bathroom necessities. His room had painted dark blue walls, another HD Television, 18 inch, A small, one person bed neatly made with a blue-ish, green-ish blanket, and blue pillows. He began to explore more of the hotel until his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who sent the email. It was from the Cornerian governor. He opened it up and read: "Hello, Franklin. Your first day of school will begin tomorrow. You've already been registered into the school system, and you are located a half of a block away from the campus. Walking should only take you approximately 5-10 minutes. Get a good night's sleep, because your first day of high school at an alien school may be tougher than normal, and school starts at 8:10 AM. So be prepared. Have a good rest of your evening." He glanced at the clock on his phone. It read 7:50 PM. He grabbed his bag, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm on his phone successfully woke him up. He jumped right out of bed grabbing his phone and slipping it into the front pocket of his backpack. He opened his duffel bag and pulled out an outfit he'd picked for the day. Later, he came out of the bathroom, and slipped on his jacket, backpack, and clipped his lucky eye-shaped stone to his pocket. He had spotted the school on his trip to the hotel. He remembered exactly where it was. He exited his suite, locking it, and taking the elevator to the lobby. There was a different person at the counter. "Will you be back?" He asked. "Yes, I am just going to school." He replied. "I need your name so I can mark you down for a temporary checkout." "Franklin Chandeler." He said to the lizard at the counter. "Ok, have a great day at school." He said before allowing Franklin out the door. He began to make his way down the street. He could actually see the school from where he was. He kept his head down, and hands in his pocket trying not to reveal much of himself. It seemed to be working, until he bumped into someone knocking them both down. "Watch where you're going you freak!" the anthropomorphic lion said to Franklin as he got back up. "Show a little decency, asshole!" Franklin shouted back at him. He seemed to have ignored it. Not long had passed before he found himself standing on the school ground. He entered the building and saw a variety of different human-like animals lurking in the halls, chatting, laughing, some of them glaring at Franklin. He walked down the hall and entered his first class. Lots of other students were sitting on top of their desks talking to each other. "Good morning, Franklin." An anthropomorphic female crane said to him before he turned around to see who was talking to him. "I already have a seating arrangement, and you sit…. Third row fourth desk." She said pointing to a desk next to a blue and white fox. He gently set his things on his desk and took a seat. "Hey, I'm Marcus." The blue fox said holding out a hand. "Oh, hello. I'm Franklin." He responded before firmly grasping Marcus's hand, and shaking. "Mind if I call you Frankie?" Marcus asked. "I find 'Frankie' to sound a little too feminine, and I think 'Frank' makes me sound like an old man if you're wondering. I go by Franklin." He responded in a friendly tone. "You know, I heard over the news 3 days ago that you'd be coming down to our planet." He decided to start the conversation with. "I wonder why people are acting like they saw a ghost when I go near them." "It's been a while since we've last had a human on our planet." He said before the bell rang, abruptly ending their conversation. 8 minutes after the late bell rang, and everyone was situated into the classroom, "Good morning class,

"I am Mrs. Jade. I hope you all know that you are in Secondary Mathematics 1. Today, we will carry out the normal procedures for the first couple days of school, which is going over class rules and routines, introducing ourselves, and all that fun stuff." "And there it is. The introduction." Franklin mumbled to Marcus. "Why do I hear talking?" Mrs. Jade shouted to the class. "Sorry Mrs. Jade." Franklin said. "Anyways, be prepared when I call on you to introduce yourselves. Let's start with that before we go over class rules. When you introduce yourself, I would like you to state your first and last name, an interesting fact about yourself, and how old you are. I will call on someone at random, so like I said before: Be prepared. I will go first. My name is Mrs. Jade, I have taught at this school for 23 years, and I am 46 years old. Now let's have Silver go." He stood up and began: "My name is Silver O'Donnell, I an expert roller skater, and I am 15." "Very nice Silver. You may now sit down. Let's have Marcus go next. "Hi, I am Marcus, I am the son of Fox McCloud, and I am also 15." "Thank you, Marcus. Franklin, Your turn." "Oh goodie. Hello everybody, I am Franklin Chandeler, I can move objects with my mind, and I am 13." "13?" Mrs. Jade questioned. "Yes. I skipped 3rd grade. I had passed all my benchmark tests with flying colors." He responded. "I bet that 'moving objects with your mind' thing was a total lie." Silver conceded. Franklin just glared at him before looking back up front.

School was finally over with. Marcus had invited him over to his house to hang out for a while. Franklin enters the hotel to make another temporary check out. "Hello, Franklin. Are you here to check back in?" It was the eagle again. "No. I am just here to notify you that I will be out for another few hours." He responded. "Ok then, I will make the temporary checkout on the computer real quick. Would you like to erase the old one?" "Yes please." "Ok, thank you. Come back at 12:00 to check in." Franklin exits the hotel where he is greeted by an icy cold breeze. Marcus had shown him how to make calls during lunch, and left him his phone number. Franklin dialed it and listened to the ring back tone. "Hello?" Marcus says when he picks up. "Hey. It's Franklin. I just temporarily checked out. Have you spoken with your parents?" "Yeah. They said it's ok, but you have to leave at 8:30." "Sounds good. Where do you live?" "I live on the first street left from the front of the hotel. Go down that street, and look in the windows. I'll be at my window to flag you down." "Ok. See ya." "Call me if you get lost." Marcus says as before hanging up. Franklin starts walking left from the hotel and turns down the first street. There were lots of big luxury houses. He began to slowly walk down the street, looking in every window. It wasn't long until he saw Marcus standing at his window. It appeared Marcus did not see him yet. He started in the direction towards Marcus's, and began to cross the street. It wasn't long until Marcus began to wave at his window to get his attention. Franklin waved back to acknowledge him. Franklin steps up to the door, and just before he raised his hand to knock, Marcus opened the door and greeted Franklin. "Welcome. It didn't take you long to get here." "Yeah. I saw you right as I turned the corner." Franklin said with a bit of a chuckle. "Mom! Dad! I want you to meet somebody!" Marcus called to his parents. "Coming!" They replied. Seconds later, Franklin was greeted by Fox McCloud, and his wife, Krystal. "Pleasure to meet you Franklin. Heard about you all over the news." Fox said before holding out a hand. "And I have heard about you through various resources." Franklin said after accepting his hand. "Well Marcus, I guess you two can go upstairs and…do whatever. We'll call you down for dinner." Fox said before dismissing them.

"Well, this is my room." Marcus said as they entered the door. It was neat, organized, clean, and decorated with posters, photos, and small figurines in certain areas. "Looks like someone does there chores" Franklin says as he follows Marcus into his room. "Yeah. I like to keep it clean so my dad doesn't scold me." He responds. "Wanna play some video games?" Marcus offers. "No thanks. I'll be fine watching. I have some reports to file." "You mean, like a book report?" "No. Remember how I mentioned in class earlier that I can move objects with my mind?" Franklin attempts to remind Marcus. Marcus nods. "It really is true. I have to file a report on any activity I've done using my abilities." "Do all humans have that ability?" "No. I am one of very few who were born with this talent. Me, and my two twins born with it." "Cool. Try moving…this!" Marcus says as he removes one of the figurines off his shelf. Franklin began to stare intensely at the figurine. The figurine's arm began to move until it punched itself off of Marcus's bed. Marcus began to giggle, the said "That's cool! You can totally use that against Silver!" "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Assault is a crime. Not only will criminal charges apply to me here, but they will also apply back on Earth." "Awww. That sucks dude." "Well, if he hits me first, I can always use it as a form of self-defense.


End file.
